Aircraft PFDs and other systems, modules or LRUs require blind-mate connectors for attaching the system to the aircraft instrument tray. When fiber optics is used as the transmission media carrying data and control signals to and from the LRU, the fiber interface must be terminated to an active optoelectronic device such as an optoelectronic receiver or transmitter. The active optoelectronic device is typically mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) located within the housing of the LRU. Thus, in a passive connector system, this requires the use of a short fiber pigtail between the LRU connector receptacle and the active optoelectronic device mounted on the PCB. The necessary 90 degree bend of the fiber pigtail from the connector to the PCB typically requires between two and four inches of depth within the LRU. Thus, conventional avionics systems using fiber optics as the transmission media experience a significant depth penalty. Since there is little available space in the cockpit of an aircraft, the additional depth needed for the avionics system is a very undesirable requirement.